Uchiha clan what happens if you survive?
by XxthedarknesswillgrowxX
Summary: I had a dream of this!


_____ represents your own name, or a name you can choose.

******

Ren and Saito were by my side as I strode, jumping on the branches on each tree carefully , my long black hair flying behind me.

"____, slow down! We already completed the A-rank mission, no need to rush!!!" Shouted Ren, trying to keep at my speed, I sighed and smiled, slowing down.

Ren had Ash blonde hair and big green eyes, she was the loudest of our group. Saito had black hair too, and deep and dark blue eyes, like the midnight sky.

Saito and I were not blood related but we both come from the Uchiha clan, Ren from The Segaru clan.

Ren suddenly stopped and sat on the branch, giving Saito and I a very tired look…

"We should camp here" I said pointing to a spot on the floor, a small clearing where the floor looked reasonably soft and not muddy.

"I'll go get some fish, you two get fire wood!" Ren shouted leaving me alone with Saito who casually got up, silently started to walk towards the forest.

I followed.

We both kneeled down, I started to pick the sticks up, Saito did the same and there was an awkward silence…

I liked him for a while now.

Suddenly he disappeared, I felt him behind me. I got up, still facing forward and turned around, the sticks grazing his shirt.

"You know _____, I really like you…." he said coming closer, I froze, my face was probably beet-root red, he took this chance, his hand stroking my cheek gently, his lips reached to mine and he pecked .

"Will you be mine?" He asked, pulling me in for a hug I can't resist.

There was a moment of silence, but when I gathered everything I had in me I replied "Yes" and he pulled away, giving another soft kiss.

We took the wood we gathered and started a fire in the middle of the clearing.

Ren came back with the fish and we ate, then fell asleep huddled together leaning against an ancient, fat and worn tree.

***  
I looked up and to my delight we were back at the village, I held my excitement inside me….

"We are finally here!!!" Ren screamed, jumping on me and Saito, pushing us together…..

I grinned, walking back to my home with Saito, but the streets were empty….

"Strange…" I said quietly and I walked past the first few houses and no one was even inside….

Saito had a very shocked face on when he looked behind me, I turned around and saw weapons and blood in the wall.

"W-wait! This….cant be true….I wonder where my mum is." I said and started to walk towards my house when Saito stood in front of me…

"Look, this isn't safe, I don't want you to go inside…We should go report to the hokage…" He said and I gritted my teeth.

"What can possibly be unsafe about my house? If it is unsafe I should save my mum and sister at least, it might be too late if I do it later!" I said, pushing past and opening my door.

There was nothing in the first room, or second, but I walked into the kitchen and trmbled….there was a pool of blood on the floor…..

This cant be true…..

I couldn't help but close my eyes, the dizziness getting the better of me, and I collapsed, everything black and blissful.

I woke up and looked over my shoulder to see a sleeping little Sasuke, the one who lived on the other side of my house….he is alive?

I visited his house many times, his mother and mine good friends.

Maybe it was all my imagination….maybe there was no blood, just ketchup my sister threw around as a joke…this is all just a prank…yeah…

I sat up and reality hit me.

I lowered my eyes onto my knees and put my forehead on them, letting myself cry while I have the privacy to do so.

They are gone.

They would be there, everyone would if they were still alive.

"____?" I heard a soft voice say and I picked my head up, wiping my face.

Sasuke was looking up at me, I smiled.

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked smiling at his sad little face.

"Are you still alive?" He asked, getting out of the bed, holding his bandaged arm and coming over to him.

I gave him a bear hug.

"I am here now silly, of coarse I am!" I said, ruffling his hair with one of my hands.

I let go and he looked down….."Why were you crying?" He asked and I smiled….

"It doesn't matter" I replied, holding back more tears.

"Is….anyone else…..still alive?" He asked tearfully and I gave him a painful look…

"Only Saito….Lets go home!" I said.

Sasuke and Saito got along well….even if Saito is a bit on the cold side.

I took Sasuke's cold hand and walked past the nurses who gasped when we walked out, I shot them a dirty, uncaring look and we got to the reception where Saito ran up to us.

"They are cleaning your houses, so we will have to stay in mine for a while" he said, giving us a warm (ish) smile.

Sasuke and I nodded, and followed Saito to a large house, the wooden floors were rough under my feet and the scent of jasmine. There was a balcony leading outside to a tatami-floored room, and there were three large bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen.

"Hmm, Sasuke, shouldn't you sleep yet? You have to go to the academy tomorrow" I smiled and Sasuke stood up, taking a few steps then stopping at the door, looking blank.

"It's empty…" he said to me and I laughed.

"Try the next room then…" I said and he opened the door, walking in.

I sat down, opposite Saito who was gazing into the cup of green tea he was holding.

This must be hard on him too…

I briskly placed my hands on his, his eyes met mine.

"I'm so sorry…." I yelped, swallowing my tears from falling. "I know this hurts you as much as it does me…." I added, looking down.

Without a sudden movement he got up and hugged me.

"Its fine. We will pull through someway. ____, you are amazing, and even though you show your emotion….I love you" He pecked my cheek and placed me on his laps, his hand on my knee.

I leant over onto his shoulder, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

I woke up because I heard footsteps, I was in a room, Saito sleeping next to me and a distressed Sasuke by the door…

"Cant you sleep?" I asked him, getting up and putting a robe on. "Come on, Ill get you something which might help…" I smiled at him, taking him to the kitchen.

I poured a jug of milk into a pan, and stirred it until hot and put a spoon of honey and a tiny bit of butter, until it all melted and was warm.

I handed it to Sasuke who sipped it.

"Is it nice?" I asked him, remember how my mother used to make me these when I couldn't sleep.

He nodded and I gave him a small hug…

"Can you not sleep on your own? If you are unhappy with that you can always sleep with Saito and I…well, just for today" I smiled and Sasuke smiled for once too.

So we all went to bed.

I woke up when the sun hit my face, everyone was still sleeping.

I stretched, then got changed into my navy dress, the Uchiha symbol on my hip.

I walked outside, the fresh morning air smacking me in the face.

"Didn't I finish the job?" I heard a sexy voice ask and I turned around cautiously to see Itachi.

I didn't look at his eyes, I looked at his nose, I don't want to fall into the gen-jutsu trap!

"Oh, Itachi…how good to see you…You don't seem…so…happy…."I said slowly, backing away from him as he walked forward…

I heard the front door open, Sasuke running out, terror in his eyes.

"______!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, Itachi smirked and grabbed me by the waist and thigh, transporting us somewhere else.

The last thing I did was giving a re-assuring smile to Sasuke.

I don't want him to worry about me.

He already has enough on his mind.

Itachi put me down, tying me up to a tree.

"I see your bond is very important to my brother…I will have to demolish it…" He said, standing up.

He picked a katana up and aimed it for my neck…….but he didn't move.

I sat there, not moving, and he stood the same, only the wind made us move.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked my once best friend…

"I-I can't." He replied, throwing the katana into a tree.

He sat beside me, gazing at my confused face, sadness written all over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously….what made him stop.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "I know that if I kill you know, you are letting me kill you….you are not weak…I bet it would take you such little effort to get out of those Ropes, ____, so why not do it?" He asked me for a change.

I shrugged.

"Depression does weird things." I answered, thinking about the kitchen and what I saw.


End file.
